


The Night Shift

by helloclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Lawyer!Lexa - Freeform, its real cute and fluffy, raven's a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloclarke/pseuds/helloclarke
Summary: Clarke and her bff Raven work at a diner and are working late at night when a classy businesswoman who can rock a pantsuit walks in and is clearly having a rough day.





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first fic i'm posting on here, so love it or hate it, works either way. leave a nice comment if you liked it or leave constructive criticism if you hated it and want to give me writing tips. anywho, enjoy!

Clarke Griffin hated working night shifts. Especially weekend night shifts. The customers were ruder, drunker, messier, and overall unpleasant. But she did what she had to do to survive as an artist who was never taken seriously. 

Clarke worked at this hole in the rock-esque diner just outside of Seattle, Washington. She lived in a less than lovely apartment with her best friend, Raven, who also worked at the diner. Clarke was truly talented at making art. Though no one of importance thought this 23 year old college dropout could be of any worth. Her and Raven met on a few occasions during college, but became friends their junior year when they joined forces to throw their mutual friend, Octavia, a killer bachelorette party with killer booze and killer hangovers the next day. They figured since Octavia was ditching them for marriage, they could become friends and figure out life together. 

Clarke dropped out of college when she realized the medical degree she was shooting for was pointless because all she ever really wanted to do was be an artist. Octavia and Raven encouraged her to follow her dreams and try to succeed as an artist. So she dropped. Her and Raven got jobs at "Miss Mae's Diner" so they could survive college, and being a starting artist. 

They soon realized it would be best if they just lived together for the commute, if they were working the same shifts, which often happened.

This wasn't normally a problem. Until something, or rather someone, came into the diner in the middle of the night on a not so busy saturday, almost sunday. 

"Hey Clarke, someone just walked in, do you mind taking it?" Raven had no excuse as to why she couldn't do it. No excuse other than to set Clarke up. Raven herself was single, but happily so. Clarke, on the other hand, painfully single for a whole 2 years after Finn the Ass happened. Obviously she had mindless hookups, but Raven knew she deserved to love and to be loved more than anyone on the planet. 

"I'll get it only because you'd probably be rude for no reason!" Clarke said, fully knowing that she'd be much meaner than Raven. She noticed the lady who looked a little bit older than her and raven. Clarke noticed her loose braids, and her tense posture. Her deep green, sleep deprived eyes. The tattoos on her arm, yet her business dress and demeanor. She would never admit it, but Clarke was totally checking her out before the girl even realized Clarke was there. 

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting, my coworker's a pain in the ass. Since I'm assuming it's just you, and we're not busy, you can choose where you'd like to sit." Clarke tries not to break eye contact, because she's afraid she'll fall into the trance. The girl chooses a spot at the bar and Clarke hands her a menu. Clarke walks behind the counter and asks if she want anything to drink. “I know it's the middle of the night and you're just a small diner, but do you have any wine or something stronger than the nasty office coffee I've been drinking all day?” The girl offered a polite, though obviously fake, smile as way of persuasion. Fake or not, Clarke found it adorable and gave her some wine that technically wasn't available to customers.

“So where do you work? I only ask because it sounds awful considering you left at nearly 1 in the morning, and they don't offer decent coffee.” Clarke felt like she could listen to her talk for hours. “My aunt is a big time lawyer for her family law firm, and she got me a job while I was going through college. I liked it there, so I stayed. I kept getting promoted, until suddenly I became the head of the human rights part of the firm. I mean I'm not a lawyer, but I oversee all decisions made and money spent and when someone gets busted, it's usually me. Oh my god, I'm sorry I talked so much, I just get really passionate about my job, even when it does suck being the woman in charge sometimes. My name's Lexa, by the way. Lexa Woods.” Lexa offered a hand to Clarke and smiled. Really smiled this time. Clarke gave Lexa her name as the handshake broke. 

“No, it's really not a problem. I love it when people are passionate about what they do.” Raven brought out the food Lexa had ordered while Clarke talked about being an artist and expressing herself. Lexa talked very surface level stuff. She didn't mention family, or childhood. The only thing she was willing to go in depth on was work, which was hard because Clarke didn't understand half the terms that were said. Although it didn't matter what they talked about. Clarke was so enchanted by Lexa that she wasn't even really listening. She just heard her lovely, deep voice and noticed her not so often smiles. Clarke would sometimes tell a joke or some awful pun and either received a laugh with some sort of physical contact, or an eye roll and a snort, depending on how awful the pun was. 

It was getting incredibly late, way past Lexa's self-given bedtime. Clarke had to be there until 5 a.m. so she was glad for the company. Raven sometimes joined in conversation, but mostly felt unwelcomed. Raven liked that though. It meant Clarke was enjoying being with someone other than their usual group. Someone with potential to be someone special. When it hit 3:30, Lexa was more than done with her food, and sober enough to drive. 

“I honestly came in here in a really bad mood, but I have to say, once I saw you and how nice you were I couldn't help but feel happier, Clarke.” The way Lexa said her name made Clarke's stomach flutter with butterflies. “Well I work here during the days more often than nights, so if you ever need a long lunch break, I'm here. If I'm not working, here's my number and we can meet up.” Clarke handed Lexa a napkin with a phone number on it. Lexa happily took it and put in her pocket. She paid for her food and said goodbye to both Clarke and Raven, then headed home. 

Clarke couldn't stop smiling, which Raven eagerly pointed out. “You like her. Our little Clarkey has a crush on lawyer lady Lexa!” “Raven it's not a crush, it's a start of a friendship, if I don't scare her away. And for the record, she's not even a lawyer. She's in charge of all of them.” Clarke knew that commenting on that bit if information would only make Raven tease more. Luckily for Clarke, it was nearly 4 and Raven had only one more comment “Whatever you say, princess. But don't come crawling to me when you figure out you like her but she's dating someone because you couldn't decide quick enough!” Clarke thought it was just a friendship. But the thought of Lexa being happy with someone else made her angry. Even though she only met her a few hours ago. Clarke decide a grunt was enough response, along with throwing some napkins at Raven. 

Clarke thought about Lexa for the rest of the night and for all of Sunday. She couldn't get those muscular, tattooed arms out of her head. Maybe Clarke didn't mind working night shifts after all. Maybe all she needed was some company. Not just anyone, though. She only needed Lexa's company.


End file.
